


Fanart: Bound Belowdecks

by elessil



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elessil/pseuds/elessil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fanart - Norrington held captive by pirates and slightly the worse for wear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: Bound Belowdecks

Title: Bound Belowdecks  
Character: James Norrington  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: For this image, I used characters from Disney's Pirates of the Caribbean which are not mine. I also used photos as a base from which to work, most of which were not mine. I make no profit from this nor do I intend to, yet, if you as a photographer recognise your work and want me to remove the picture, let me know and I will do so right away. In turn, there are heavily painted elements in this picture which are my work and my work alone. I ask other artists to respect this and not steal. Please do not repost any of my work anywhere without obtaining permission.  
Feedback: I work hard on my artwork. I appreciate comments, ranging from squees to wordy comments, and also constructive criticism. I love it all.


End file.
